Doyle tries to Ghostbust!
by iluvdoyleblackwell
Summary: After feeling an odd presence in his room, Doyle considers a new job, becoming a ghostbuster. Will Doc actually pay Doyle for his services? XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Abnormal

A typical day to the Saturdays was traveling to some part of the world we all don't know about. That's was exactly what they did today, traveled to the ancient civilization of Swahili, located in the east coast of Africa.

Doyle's POV

" An unknown creature has been reported throughout Tanzania. A group of them were spotted on the east coast of Africa, endangering the citizens of Swahili." Drew was very specific this morning. I know she might be my, quote, "big" sis, but I wish she wasn't at the moment. She's too freakin' boring for me to listen to.

I guess that's what I'd expect from a secret scientist that hasn't had any "fun" in the last 11-years, if you caught my drift.

"So… are you just gonna bore us to death or are we gonna get to the good stuff yet? No wait, that was the good stuff."

I felt pretty rebellious and sarcastic that morning, and since Drew won't do anything entertaining I will, if push came to shove. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her face. She dodged it pretty quickly, for someone who as an ** so uptight, it's vacuum-sealed.

Doc finally woke up, and emphasize on the finally. It's 12:00pm and for someone who has a pretty hard grudge on me, he must have had a dream of me in it. I guess that would be a good dream to Doc and a nightmare to me. Drew was pouting at me for the faces I was making at her. That was my way of telling her I wanted to go on the airship and get this mission accomplished. Zak slapped me on the arm.

"Doyle, cut it out. The more you rush them, the longer we have to wait. The faster we catch the cryptid and relocate it, the more time I have to kick your butt at Alien Swarm III."

Ah, my 11-year-old nephew…

I sort of ignored the fact that he was Kur and that I fixed the Naga's detector. All I cared about at the moment was catching that cryptid with the hard-to-pronounce name.

"Let's go now, please."

So we get on the airship, travel to Africa.

Blah

Blah

Blah…

As usual, we took care of the cat-looking cryptid…

And I beat Zak with my Alien ship…

It was hard days work for us, and the one thing I cared about at the moment….

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:Sweet Dreams and Bitter Tastes

Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams and Bitter Tastes

Ever since I've been accompanied to the Saturday's home, I've been sleeping WAY better than I have with Van Rook. Their pillows are softer, the beds are comfy, and there's no squeaky bedsprings. (And as far as I was concerned, the squeaks must have came from Van Rook's room.)

I'm glad to have been Drew's brother, mostly because I never get underfed and that life is simpler with them. All the technology around me makes me all fuzzy inside. And with that, I can rest in pieces. The pieces never stay together, no matter how many times I try. They're made of steel and bitter memories.

I've made some pretty harsh decisions in life. I regret every single one that I've chosen. Being a pawn in Argost's chess game.

_He made his first move after my move. When I decided to move on, he decided to, as well. And before I knew it, he became a reflection of myself. He was my body, soul, strength, and most important, my personality. _

With these thoughts in my head, I deserve a nice, long rest….

_It was cold. I was tied to a chair. There were 2 men standing in front of me._

"_Where am I?" I get no response from the men. Out of nowhere, Baron Finster shows up. He was angry at me and I didn't do anything, yet. I reached in my pocket for my emergency knife. It was empty. I check my other pockets. Baron Finster was getting closer. I rush through my pockets. Hurry up Doyle! He's getting closer. If you don't find something now, you'll be dead like the other clients Van Rook works for! Baron Finster didn't need to make another step. He was close enough in front of me. I was helpless. I couldn't do anything! He rises up his scorpion tail and…._

I woke up. Phew… It was just a nightmare.

I got up to go to the kitchen. Maybe a glass of warm milk will help me sleep. I grabbed my sweater, put it on, and head for the fridge. I tried to be as quite as I could. Komodo's toys were on the floor, really hard to pull off a food heist with them all over the place.

As I tiptoed over the toys, I finally reach the fridge. I quickly grabbed the carton of milk, sneaked off a few cookies from the pantry and split. As I was heading for my room, I saw a dark figure in the hall. Was it Zak? Could mini-man truly wake up this late at night?

As I walk to the shadowy figure, nothing was there. I waved my arms all over the place and the only thing I could see now is the spilled milk on the carpet from shaking the milk.

I guess I should've put the milk and cookies down first


	3. Chapter 3: Laugh

Chapter 3: It Begins

After the little incident I had in the hallway, I just left the milk to sink in the carpet. It's not like someone's gonna find out I had a midnight snack anyways. Doc expects me to do these things: ruin his house both physically and financially. The carpets are fairly soft, but my carpets in my room are better. Their shag carpets, and even though they're SO 1970s, I think mine are better.

So, I fall back asleep, in my bed, with no interruptions. This time, Baron Finster is going to get a run for his money. And so I close my eyes….

_I break into Finster's headquarters. It's cold and quite. I can tell there are guards somewhere. I move on in the vents. 3 men where standing in front of a door. I'm guessing Baron's in there. I head above them. I open the vents slowly. I grab one of the men and cover his mouth. I take him, wrap his big, fat mouth with duck tape and wrap his body with rope. I throw him behind me. Soon enough, I grabbed them all and all you could here were the mumbles of tied-up men behind me. I threw my extra rope to the floor. Cautiously, I slide down. I put my ear against the door. Instead of hearing Baron Finster's loud mouth, I hear a little child's laughter. I kicked the door down. It was Zak. He was sitting down on a chair. Phew. Alright Zak, stop playing around. I grab him shoulder and turn him my way. Suddenly..._

I feel a cool puddle under my blanket.

No! I've been so careful of not having a wet dream! But how could I have one if I dreamed about Zak? Am I some kind of perv? Can't be. It's been 28 years and I still can't dream dry dreams!

I check everywhere around me. Someone put a cup of cool water under my hand.

It must be Zak, trying to pull a prank on me after the beating he got in Alien Swarm.

I move the blanket and get out of bed to change my pants. After I changed, I heard the same laughter in the hall. I check and no one's here. Come on Doyle, you're probably just having nightmares. It's normal to have one of these. I turn to my room and start to walk to my bed.

I was tired of waking up at 3:00 in the morning just to calm myself down. It must be the milk or something. I should have checked the expiration date first. Or I should have thrown away those cookies.

But as I was walking towards my bed, I see a bright, white figure I front of me. It laughed the same laugh I heard in the hallway and in my dreams.

I should've known this from the start, and I should tell Drew, Doc, and Mini-man about this dilemma, but…

There's ghosts in the house!


End file.
